User blog:DoomFest/Thumbnails / Death Battles ideas
Hi everyone, here's my page of thumbnails and requesting thumbnails (which represents also some of death battle ideas I have). I don't take requests anymore because my 4th slideshow of DB thumbnails and my 2nd slideshow of OMM thumbnails are based on your ideas ;) 'DEATH BATTLE THUMBNAILS' IDEAS UPLOADED -1 Amy VS Peach.png|Amy VS Peach (by DoomFest) -2 Pikachu VS Miaouss VS Rondoudou.png|Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -3 Fei Long VS Lei Wulong.png|Fei Long VS Lei Wulong (by DoomFest) -4 Nina Williams VS Mileena.png|Nina Williams VS Mileena (by DoomFest) -5 Shikamaru VS Daraen.png|Shikamaru VS Robin (by DoomFest) -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Tails VS Fox (by DoomFest) -7 Crocodile VS Gaara.png|Crocodile VS Gaara (by Doomfest) -8 Catwoman VS Rouge.png|Catwoman VS Rouge (by Doomfest) -9 Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest).png|Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest) -10 Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) -11 Banjo & Kazooie VS Duo Duck Hunt (by Doomfest).png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Duck Hunt Duo (by Doomfest) -12 Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest).png|Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest) -13 Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest).png|Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest) -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest) -15 James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest).png|James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest) -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest) -17 Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest).png|Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest) -18 Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest).png|Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest) -19 Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest).png|Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest) -20 Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest).png|Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest) -21 Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest) -22 Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest).png|Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest) -23 Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest).png|Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest) -24 Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) 1st slideshow *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Peach (Mario Bros.) *Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Lei Wulong (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) VS Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) VS Robin (Fire Emblem) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) VS Fox Mc Cloud (Starfox) *Crocodile (One Piece) VS Gaara (Naruto) *Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) VS Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) *Vile (Mega Man X) VS Dark Samus (Metroid) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS'' Siegfried (Soul Calibur) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) *James Bond (James Bond) VS Agent 47 (Hitman) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) VS Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) VS Yoda (Star Wars) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) VS Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) VS Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Spyro (Spyro) VS Gon (Gon) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) VS Seth (Street Fighter) *Nester (Nintendo Magazine) VS Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) (quite a joke) *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Brook (One Piece) *Dracula (Castlevania) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) -26 Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -27 Mitsurugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest).png|Misturugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest) -28 Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest).png|Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest) -29 Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest) -30 Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest).png|Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest) -31 Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest).png|Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest) -32 King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest).png|King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest) -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest) -34 Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest).png|Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest) -35 Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest).png|Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest) -36 Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest).png|Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest) -37 Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest).png|Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest) -38 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest) -39 Grey Fullbuster VS Jin Kisaragi (by Doomfest).png|Gray VS Jin Kizanagi (by Doomfest) -40 Battle Royale Cyborgs de Mortal Kombat (by Doomfest).png|Mortal Kombat's Cyborg Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -41 Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest).png|Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest) -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|Ken VS Terry (by Doomfest) -43 Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest).png|Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest) -44 Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest).png|Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest) -45 Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest) -46 Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest).png|Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest) -47 Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest).png|Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest) -48 Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest).png|Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest) -49 Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuhi (by Doomfest).png|Jin VS Akira (by Doomfest) -50 X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) ''2nd slideshow *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) VS Kenshin Himura *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) VS Daisy (Mario Bros. ) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) VS Martian ManHunter (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) VS Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) (deleted for the moment) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) VS Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dialga (Pokémon) VS Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) VS Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Steve Fox (Tekken) VS Dudley (Street Fighter) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) VS Jin Kisinagi (Blazblue) *Mortal Kombat's Cyborgs Battle Royale *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) VS Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Stitch (Disney) VS Agumon (Digimon) *Zero (Mega Man X) VS KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Terminator * Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) VS Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) VS Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Arceus (Pokémon) VS Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Akira Yuhi (Virtua Fighter) *X (Mega Man X) VS Iron Man (Marvel) -51 Pit VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Pit VS Link (by Doomfest) -52 Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest).png|Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest) -53 Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest).png|Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest) -54 Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest).png|Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest) -55 Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest).png|Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest) -56 Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest).png|Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest) -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest) -58 Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest).png|Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest) -59 Sebastian VS Dio (By Doomfest).png|Sebastian VS Dio (by Doomfest) Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest) -61 Villageois VS Spike (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Spike (by Doomfest) -62 Kenshi VS Zato-One (by Doomfest).png|Kenshi VS Zato-One (by Doomfest) -63 Viewtiful Joe VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Viewtiful Joe VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -64 Felicia VS Black Cat (by Doomfest).png|Felicia VS Black Cat (by Doomfest) -65 Gouken VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gouken VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) -66 Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale (by Doomfest).png|Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -67 Mewtwo VS Psylocke (by Doomfest).png|Mewtwo VS Psylocke (by Doomfest) -68 Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (by Doomfest).png|Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (by Doomfest) -69 Yugi VS Red (by Doomfest).png|Yugi VS Red (by Doomfest) Arystar Krory III VS Demitri Maximoff (by Doomfest).png|Krory VS Demitri (by Doomfest) -71 Superboy VS Gohan (by Doomfest).png|Superboy VS Gohan (by Doomfest) -72 Kenpachi VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Kenpachi VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) -73 Ulala VS Hatsune Miku (by Doomfest).png|Ulala VS Miku (by Doomfest) -74 Mr Fantastic VS Luffy (by Doomfest).png|Mr Fantastic VS Luffy (by Doomfest) -75 Dante VS Deadpool (by Doomfest).png|Dante VS Deadpool (by Doomfest) 3rd slideshow *Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Link (Zelda) *Captain America (Marvel) VS Proto Man (Mega Man) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) VS Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) VS Rayman (Rayman) *Beast (Marvel) VS Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Kite (.hack) VS Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Neo (Matrix) VS Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) VS Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) VS Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros.) *Villager (Animal Crossing) VS Spike (Ape Escape) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Zato-One (Guilty Gear) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) VS Black Cat (Marvel) *Gouken (Street Fighter) VS Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale : Yamcha VS Krillin VS Tien *Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS Psylocke (Marvel) *Arystar Krory III (D. Gray-Man) VS Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) VS Aquaman (DC Comics) *Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) VS Red (Pokemon) *Superboy (DC Comics) VS Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) VS Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) /i see that more like a joke fight/ *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Deadpool (Marvel) 4th slideshow (Requested ideas season) -76 Rosalina VS Blaze (by Doomfest).png|Rosalina VS Blaze (by Doomfest) -77 R-Rocky Balboa VS Balrog (by Doomfest).png|Rocky Balboa VS Balrog (by Doomfest) -78 Alex Mercer VS Cole Mc Grath (by Doomfest).png|Mercer VS Cole (by Doomfest) -79 Aang VS Lucas (by Doomfest).png|Aang VS Lucas (by Doomfest) -80 Howard VS Donald (by Doomfest).png|Howard VS Donald (by Doomfest) -81 Bass VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Bass VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) -82 Android 18 VS Starfire (by Doomfest).png|Android 18 VS Starfire (by Doomfest) -83 Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. (by Doomfest) -84 Horror Movies Battle Royale (MK's Guests) (by Doomfest).png|MK's Horror Movies BR (by Doomfest) -85 Robocop VS Judge Dredd (by Doomfest).png|RoboCop VS Judge Dredd (by Doomfest) '' *Rosalina (Mario Bros.) VS Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Rocky Balboa (Rocky) VS Balrog (Street Fighter) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) VS Cole McGrath (InFamous) *Aang (Avatar) VS Lucas (Earthbound) *Howard the Duck (Marvel) VS Donald Duck (Disney) *Bass (Mega Man) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) *Android 18 (DBZ) VS Starfire (DC's Teen Titans) *Kaos (Skylanders) VS Jasper Batt Jr. (No More Heroes) *Horror Movies Battle Royale : Predator VS Jason Voorhees VS Freddy Krueger *Robocop VS Judge Dredd SHEDULED To see the participations for this season, it's here. *Cell VS Bizzaro *Joke fight : Sanic VS Spoderman *Castle Crashers VS Four Links *Sora VS Pit *The Thing VS Knuckles *Batman VS Solid Snake *Kyoko Sakura VS Lancer *Asura VS Atrocitus *Bigby Wolf VS Wolverine *Shadow VS Wario ''5th slideshow Ed.png|Ed Elric VS ??? Po.png|Po VS ??? GW 3.png amy.png|Amy VS ??? GW 5.png ness.png|Ness VS ??? GW 8.png tifa lockhart.png|Tifa VS ??? GW 10.png ling xiaoyu.png|Xiaoyu VS ??? GW 12.png GW 13.png GW 14.png iron fist.png|Iron Fist VS ??? gw 16.png Do you want to think about match-ups that will come for the 5th slideshow ? You can ! Each shadow is a character in one match-up (so two characters represented by these shadow will not be in the same match-up). Also, there is not all the shadows for the moment, because even me I don't know all the match-ups that I will do. FOUND : *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Amy Rose (Sonic) *Ness (Earthbound) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Iron Fist (Marvel) SUGGESTIONS AND DEMANDS '' Neil McCauley VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Neil Mc Cauley VS Dallas (by DoomFest) Cyrax VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Cyrax VS Terminator (by DoomFest) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto (By Doomfest) Spinal VS May (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS May (by Doomfest) Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest).png|Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest) Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) Wario & Waluigi VS Payday Gang (by Doomfest).png|Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang (by Doomfest) Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest).png|Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest) Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest).png|Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest) Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest) Erza Scarlet VS Rukia Kuchiki (by Doomfest).png|Erza VS Rukia (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest) Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest).png|Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest) Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest.png|Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest).png|Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest) Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest).png|Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest) Cassie Cage VS C.Viper (by Doomfest).png|Cassie Cage VS C. Viper (by Doomfest) Gordon Ramsay VS Jeremy Kyle (by Doomfest).png|Ramsay VS Kyle (by Doomfest) Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest).png|Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest) Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest) Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest).png|Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest) Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest).png|Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest) Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest).png|Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest) Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest).png|Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest) Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest) H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest).png|H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest) Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest).png|Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest) Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest).png|Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest) Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest) Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest).png|Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest) Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest) X VS Young Link (by Doomfest).png|X VS Young Link (by Doomfest) Omochao VS Navi (by Doomfest).png|Omochao VS Navi (by Doomfest) Jenny Wakeman VS Bender (by Doomfest).png|Jenny Wakeman VS Bender (by Doomfest) Alduin VS Smaug VS Ridley VS Deathwing (by Doomfest).png|Alduin VS Smaug VS Ridley VS Deathwing (by Doomfest) Deathstroke VS Spider-Man (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Spider-Man (by Doomfest) Peach VS Chun-Li (by Doomfest).png|Peach VS Chun-Li (by Doomfest) Liu Kang VS Ryu VS Jago (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Ryu VS Jago 2 (by Doomfest) Aquaman VS Riptide 2 (by Doomfest).png|Aquaman VS Riptide (by Doomfest) Kefka Palazzo VS Twilight Sparkle (by Doomfest).png|Kefka VS Twilight Sparkle (by Doomfest) The Lich King VS Yellow Diamond (by Doomfest).png|The Lich King VS Yellow Diamond (by Doomfest) Toad VS Krillin (by Doomfest).png|Toad VS Krillin (by Doomfest) Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster (by Doomfest).png|Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster (by Doomfest) Quack VS Yosuke Hanamura (by Doomfest).png|Quack VS Yosuke Hanamura (by Doomfest) Sharktopus VS Jaws (by Doomfestà.png|Sharktopus VS Jaws (by Doomfest) '' UPLOADED Requested by : *'Apro319' : (1S) ''Neil McCauley VS Dallas *'MickySR2112''' : (1S) Cyrax VS The Terminator, Gen VS Heihachi, Batman VS Iron Man, Spawn VS Vegeta, Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang, Cassie Cage VS C. Viper, Ramsay VS Kyle, Magneto VS Lodestar, Mario VS Knuckles, Goku VS Ryu and Naruto, Sonic and Tails VS Rayman and Globox, Aang VS Delsin Rowe, Asura VS Hulk VS Broly, Maxvell VS Emmet, Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang, Mario VS Batman, Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible, Deathstroke VS Spider-Man, Peach VS Chun-Li, Alduin VS Smaug VS Ridley VS Deathwing, Kefka VS Twilight Sparkle, Aquaman VS Rip Tipe, Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster *'DeathBattleMike' : (1S) Naruto VS Luffy *'BMHKain' : (1S) Spinal VS May, Link VS Alundra *'BonBooker' : (1S) Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang *'Oshawott777' : (1S) Ridley VS Tiki, Villager VS Pete, Omochao VS Navi, Jenny Wakeman VS Bender *'ArachnioGia' : (1S) Erza VS Rukia, Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral, Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma, Sharktopus VS Jaws *'MarioVsSonicFan' : (1S) Amigo VS Aiai *'Awesomecartoongames ': (1S) Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox, Sokka VS Ron Stoppable, Crash VS Spyro, Lich King (Adventure Time) VS Yellow Diamond, Krillin VS Toad, Quack VS Yosuke Hanamura *'Different AWCs' : (1S) Espio VS Knuckles, Perry VS Mr Kat, Rayquaza VS Shenron, Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi, H-sien Ko VS Taokaka, X VS Young Link SUGGESTIONS TAKEN - I don't take requests for the moment DEATH BATTLE SHOW SSJ God Goku VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|SSG Goku VS Superman Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles VS Donkey Kong Wolverine VS Raiden (by Doomfest).png|Wolverine VS Raiden Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (by Doomfest).png|Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki *SSG Goku VS Superman (Goku VS Superman 2) *Knuckles VS Donkey Kong *Wolverine VS Raiden *Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki OTHERS The Winner is Iwata (by Doomfest).png|Our winner is Iwata (by Doomfest) Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (by Doomfest).png|Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (by Doomfest) Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang (by Doomfest) Mii Brawler VS Ryu.png|Mii Brawler VS Ryu (by Doomfest) Ghost Rider VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Ghost Rider VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) *Our Winner is Iwata - Iwata Tribute *Death Battle : Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman *Joke Death Battle : Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang *Aravy2002's Thumbnail Contest : Mii Brawler VS Ryu *Aravy2002's Thumbnail Contest : Ghost Rider VS Ganondorf 'ONE MINUTE MELEE THUMBNAILS' Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest).png|Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest) Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest).png|Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest) Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest).png|Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest) Mario VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Link (by Doomfest) Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest).png|Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest) Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest).png|Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest) Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest).png|Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest) Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest).png|Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest) Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest) Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest).png|Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest) Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest) Samus VS Doctor Doom (by Doomfest).png|Samus Aran VS Doctor Doom (by Doomfest) Ryu VS Kenpachi (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kenpachi (by Doomfest) Mario VS Link Round 2 (By Doomfest).png|Mario VS Link Round 2 (by Doomfest) Kakashi VS Taskmaster (by Doomfest).png|Kakashi VS Taskmasker (by Doomfest) Cyborg VS Cyrax (by Doomfest).png|Cyborg VS Cyrax (by Doomfest) Nami VS Castform (by Doomfest).png|Nami VS Castform (by Doomfest) C. Viper VS Cassie Cage (by Doomfest).png|C. Viper VS Cassie Cage (by Doomfest) Chuck Norris VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|Chuck Norris VS Superman (by Doomfest) IDEAS 1st slideshow *Machamp (Pokemon) VS Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Deadpool (Marvel) VS Red Hood (DC Comics) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Kaname Tosen (Bleach) (guessed by BMHKain) *Mario (Mario Bros.) Link (Zelda) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Black Widow (Marvel) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) ''(Rouge guessed by MickSR2112) *Shanks Leroux (One Piece) VS Jiraya (Naruto) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Arthur (Ghosts'N'Goblins) VS Sir Daniel (Medievil) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Kirby (Kirby) VS Pac-Man (Pac-Man) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Akuma (Street Fighter) VS Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Mickey Mouse (Disney) VS Pikachu (Pokemon) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) VS Lex Luthor (DC Comics) ''(guessed by BMHKain) -> the fight here '' *Samus Aran (Metroid) VS Doctor Doom (Marvel) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS Link (Zelda) Round 2 *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) VS Taskmasker (Marvel) *Cyborg (DC Comics) VS Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Nami (One Piece) VS Castform (Pokémon) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) VS Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by BMHKain) *Chuck Norris VS Superman (DC Comics)'' (guessed by MickySR2112)'' Roy Mustang VS Zuko (by Doomfest).png|Roy Mustang VS Zuko (by Doomfest) Sephiroth VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Sephiroth VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) Waluigi VS Big (by Doomfest).png|Waluigi VS Big (by Doomfest) Soren VS Zack Fair (by Doomfest).png|Soren VS Zack Fair (by Doomfest) Dudley VS TJ Combo (by Doomfest).png|Dudley VS T.J. Combo (by Doomfest) 2nd slideshow (requested ideas' season) *Roy Mustang (FullMetal Alchemist) VS Zuko (Avatar) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) *Waluigi (Mario Bros.) VS Big the Cat (Sonic) *Soren (Fire Emblem) VS Zack Fair (Final Fantasy) *Dudley (Street Fighter) VS T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) ''SHEDULED'' *Vyse VS Gokai Red *Wolverine VS Vega *Pit VS Tsubaki Yayoi *Deathstroke VS Boba Fett *Dallas VS Wario *Sam Fisher VS The Spy *Batman VS Moon Knight *Batman VS Darkwing Duck *Iron Man VS Master Chief *Luffy VS Plastic Man To see the participations for this season, it's here. 3rd slideshow '' Same as 5th slideshow of DB's Thumbnails. ruby rose.png|Ruby Rose VS ??? king.jpg|King VS ??? poison.png|Poison VS ??? GW 4 - OMM.png dan hibiki.png|Dan VS ??? GW 6 OMM.png falco.png|Falco VS ??? GW 8 OMM.png weiss schnee.png|Weiss Schnee VS ??? nurse valentine.png|Valentine VS ??? Shadows show one character of one future match-up. Not complete for the moment. FOUND : *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *King (Tekken) *Poison (Final Fight) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Falco Lombardi (Starfox) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Valentine (Skullgirls) ''REQUESTED THUMBNAILS Requested by : RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest).png|RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest) Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest).png|Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest) Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest).png|Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest) Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest).png|Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest) Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest) Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest).png|Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest) Kirito VS Sora (by Doomfest).png|Kirito VS Sora (by Doomfest) *'ArachnoGia' : Scorpion VS RED (Nes Creepypasta) *'BMHKain' : Orphe VS Strider Hien, Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle, Slayer VS Friede *'MickySR2112' : Mew VS Majin Buu, Batman VS Morrigan *'PuasLuisZX ': Kirito VS Sora SUGGESTIONS TAKEN - I don't take requests for the moment Category:Blog posts